


Pokemon: Tum and Food

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: After hearing that one line that the Beauty says in the Battle Buffet, I couldn’t help but write a story where she stuffs the Male Alolan Trainer full of food after he wins. Also, for anyone wondering, the awful title is supposed to be a pun on “Pokemon Sun and Moon.”





	Pokemon: Tum and Food

Sun was a Pokemon Trainer, so naturally, he enjoyed Pokemon battles above all else. However, eating was a pretty close second in terms of enjoyment, so when he heard of something called the Battle Buffet while passing through Hau'oli City, how could he not participate?

The Buffet was inside of a shopping center, which Sun eagerly dashed through. He was greeted at the entrance to the Buffet by a woman, who explained the rules of the buffet. In short, Sun was allowed to eat to his heart’s content, picking out as much food as he wanted. However, the buffet was frequented by many other trainers, and if there was a dispute over food, it would be settled through a Pokemon battle. Sun wasn’t exactly concerned, as he had full confidence in his Pokemon team to carry him through, and allow him to stuff himself silly by the end of it.

He payed the entrance fee, and immediately began approaching the dish that smelled the most appealing to him, a plate of Whirlpool sushi that was still quite full.

Of course, there was another trainer nearby, eager to claim the food for herself. She was a sightseer, who sent out a Dugtrio, the kind that wasn’t native to Alola, which lacked the Alolan Dugtrio’s distinctive “hair.”

Fortunately, the first Pokemon in his team was your Primarina, a water type who had been with you since the beginning, and had an inherent advantage over the ground-type.

“Primarina, use Sparkling Aria!”

Primarina’s signature move filled the air with a lovely song and spheres of water that burst, defeating the ground-type in a single hit.

She grumbled, and grudgingly allowed him to claim the Whirlpool Sushi. The chef took the plate, and placed it on top of a table, the first addition to the pile of food he would hopefully build up as he claimed more and more food.

Next, he turned to a mountainous pile of Tamato pasta, where your competition was an Ace Trainer, who would no doubt be a more fearsome opponent than his last.

Or so he thought. She sent out an Arcanine, which was a fearsome Pokemon, but also suffered from the same type weakness as Dugtrio, and was also dispatched with a single burst of Primarina’s Sparkling Aria. She admitted defeat, and let Sun claim the mountain of food for himself.

This continued for a while, with Sun spotting a dish that he liked, facing a fellow Trainer for it, and ultimately triumphing and taking the food for himself, having it stacked on top of the ever-growing pile at his table. The other Trainers hadn’t made the same unfortunate choice in Pokemon type as the last, but they were still no match for Sun’s loyal and experienced team. Preschoolers, Hikers, Lasses, and Breeders were all disposed with the same efficiency. 

The only Trainer who particularly stuck in his mind was a young, blonde woman with a Rimobee, a self-proclaimed “Beauty,” although Sun would have difficulty disputing that description. She was around his age, 18 or 19, and had her eyes on a particularly substantial plate of Chansey Omelettes. She battled him, of course, and ended up loosing, but it wasn’t the fight itself that made her stick so firmly in his mind. It was what she said before the battle.

“If you win, do you want me to feed you?” she said. It was an odd thing to say, that was for certain, especially for a young woman who belonged to a class of trainers known for being vain and self-centered.

“Yeah, I’d love that!” Sun said in reply. It was an extremely tempting offer, to be fed his pile of food by a gorgeous woman after he had won, like some kind of fabulously wealthy prince.

“Fine, I’ll feed you once you’ve beaten all the other Trainers,” she said upon defeat. She sat herself on Sun’s table, checking her appearance in a mirror as she waited for his inevitable victory.

The promise of being fed reinvigorated Sun, and he tore through the remaining Trainers with little effort, nearing doubling the size of the horde of delicious treats he had made for himself. By time his time at the buffet was done, there wasn’t a single inch of the table that wasn’t occupied by some kind of yummy foodstuff, and the food was stacked halfway up to the ceiling.

“Are you almost done?” The Beauty said, just as Sun took a seat at his table, ready to dig into his reward for being such an unbeatable Trainer.

“You sure you can eat all of this?” The Beauty said, to which Sun replied with an enthusiastic nod.

“Alright, well, a promise is a promise,” the blonde said, as she picked up the first of many plates that lay before her.

Sun opened up his mouth, and the beauty popped in the pieces of Whirlpool Sushi which he had won. Once those were completely depleted, she moved on to Vanillite Parfait, which she politely spooned into the victor’s mouth. She continued, feeding him the various dishes, before pausing for a moment.

“Are you, like, full yet?” she said, looking at Sun, whose mouth was still open after eating more than the Beauty herself could ever hope to.

He simply shook his head.

“Wow, you’ve got a pretty big appetite. I guess I’ll just have to feed you more,” she said in a teasing, almost sultry voice.

She quickly went from subtly sultry to blatantly seductive, as she popped herself on Sun’s lap, facing towards him with a slight smile. She reached behind her pick up plates, which she fed to Sun without even pausing to check what the dishes were.

Sun had already eaten an inhuman amount of food, and yet the pile on the table didn’t seem to be getting any smaller. Sun seemed to be getting bigger, however. His belly was bulging, enough to make his blue-striped shirt ride up slightly to expose his navel and the lower part of his tummy. The Beauty kept a careful eye on his spherical belly as she continued to feed him, and noticed that it was very visibly expanding as her feedee ate more and more.

Eventually, it got large enough to push right up against the Beauty, forcing itself against her own tight, flat midsection. She could feel it gurgling and churning against her, which made her blush and bite her lip.

She stood up from his lap, and let out a sigh. “Like, if you keep eating like this, there isn’t gonna be much more room left for me, sorry.”

Not to be discouraged, she returned to the foodpile and got right back to stuffing her gluttonous friend. Curiously, she extended a hand out to his belly. Sun moaned and shivered slightly from her touch, but he didn’t seem to mind it, so she continued, running her fingers along the surface of his taut, stuffed gut.

“Want me to give you a belly rub while you eat, to like, make digestion easier or whatever?”

Sun nodded, and the beauty almost immediately pressed her hand hard against the surface of his tummy. It was smooth, and soft, but subtly greasy, either from all the sweat that came with stuffing oneself beyond what any young man should be able to do, or from the actual grease from the food he was wolfing down dribbling onto his distended belly.

It continued to swell in size, giving the Beauty more ground to cover with her belly rubs, which she didn’t seem to mind. She used one hand to rub and soothe the Trainer’s belly, while using the other to lift food up to his mouth. His belly was large enough to put a pregnant woman to shame, and seemed to be quite noisy too. It gurgled audibly, loud enough for everyone else in the buffet to hear, but louder still was the belches that Sun himself would occasionally let out from being so gassy and stuffed.

“Come on, we’re halfway there,” the Beauty said encouragingly, although Sun didn’t seem remotely intimidated by the amount of food he had eaten, nor how much he had left to devour.

His shirt continued to ride up, until it was little more than a stretched-out crop-top which could only hope to cover the top portion of his torso, although even that was becoming difficult, as Sun’s binging session provided him with small, but noticeably man-boobs. His mother certainly wouldn’t be happy about the state of his clothing, all stretched-out and covered in food stains, even his pants, which were straining under the pressure caused by his thickening thighs and larger butt.

The Beauty was more efficient than ever when it came to feeding Sun, as she began to build up a rhythm that made the second half of the food go much quicker than the first. She would still rub his swollen, bulging stomach with one hand, and use her other to feed him, but she would also pause sometimes, to plant a small kiss on his cheek or lips, sometimes as a simple act of affection, and sometimes to help clean up the drool or food stains that accumulated around his mouth.

Eventually, the entire food mountain was depleted, and Sun felt very much like a Voltorb, in that he was incredibly round and liable to explode at any moment. Despite not eating a bite of food herself, the Beauty still felt very much exhausted from the whole thing.

Sun was much larger than when he had entered. His belly pressed up against the edge of his table, forcing his seat back a few inches to make room. His ass and thighs were large enough to cover the whole chair now, and his man-boobs had finally achieved a solid b-cup, making the Beauty herself slightly jealous.

“All done, big boy?” she said lovingly, planting one final kiss on Sun’s belly button, which he could’ve sworn was an innie before he entered the buffet. His only answer was an enormous burp, large enough to fill the entire shopping center, and which ended up being a fairly good advertisement for the buffet itself.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said with a grin. “I’ll be back here at the same time tomorrow, if you want to do this again. That is, if you can even get up. I promised to feed you, not to help you out of your chair, remember?”


End file.
